


In the Eyes of a Child

by therebaeka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters are only mentioned, Children, Gen, Hale Family Feels, POV Outsider, Pre-Series, sort of, the only character speaking is the hale child, warning oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: The little girl from the big Hale family from the preserve watches and observes the kids from town and wonders if she can play with them sometimes. She promises herself, she'll ask them tomorrow.an outsider's (hale child) pov of pre-series Scott and Stiles and Derek





	In the Eyes of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty out of it when I wrote this because I was researching on timelines to write a Hale Family pre-series/Alive Hale!AU sort of thing. Enjoy.

Misha Hale is the oldest of the Hale children at age 10 and she felt lonely.

Cora is 9 and often forgot that while she's more above the normal human, she can't keep up with werewolf agility and strength. Derek is 15 and is at the point where he was 'too old' to play with them. Vinnie and Laura are really, really old and don't know how to have fun like running around barefoot or having sock races or dancing to no music. They lost their imagination and became boring adults. Meanwhile, both Aleksander and Olivia are boring babies but they're both impatient and stronger than her.

She hates babysitting them.

She loves her daddy and mommy. Her Daddy is Aunt Talia's second so he's really important but he married mommy even though she's human because he loves her. And he loves Misha even if she's not a werewolf. And they understand that sometimes she doesn't want to get up her bed or interact with anyone. Sometimes she locks herself in her room or she just needs a hug and no talk. They find her hobbies and indulge her. They make sure she is protected and loved.

Truthfully though, Misha wants friends. She wants normal human friends who'll play pokemon with her or someone she can giggle about and exchange Tamagochi pets with or someone who'll sock race with her and won't cheat with werewolf powers.

She doesn't resent being born a normal human. It's something that she and mommy share. But she doesn't like not being able to catch up with her dad or share their wolf runs that strengthens their bonds.

Misha watches people in town to compensate for it. She looks at the little kids her age from school play around. She can't join them because she has to be there for her cousin. And Cora can't play with them because the younger Hale never learned how to control her werewolf strength.

She's jealous. She wants friends that aren't family or werewolf too.

Her favorite ones to watch are the new Sheriff's kid and his best friend. She loves watching them run around town and playing games and acting like detectives. Sometimes, she wants to come up and ask them if she can play with them. She wants to say that she has a red bike that doesn't have training wheels and she can read really fast and she can kick butt with taekwando and be their awesome friend when they play detective.

She never does.

It's been years really. She watches them from afar like a weirdo (according to her strangely eloquent little brother). They're in the same grade as her and Beacon Hills is a small town with only one grade school and middle school.

She remembers being 7 and the way that the sheriff's kid's best friend (his name was Scott) smiled nicely and her having a small crush on him. It faded in days but she wondered if he was nicer if they're friends.

And then she remembers being 10 and going to the doctors because she needs to get her tonsils removed. The sheriff's kid (whose name was weird but preferred to be callee Stiles) was there too. He was with his mom and she was reading him stories when all of a sudden, she started screaming and talking as if she didn't know that Stiles was her son. And Misha got scared and petrified and she cried that daddy had to carry her away from the scene.

After that, she watches more closely. She saw Stiles' smiles grow dimmer and hia skin get paler. Scott throws worried looks at him. And then Mrs. Stilinski dies and Stiles suddenly cut off all his hair and he grows sullen and snarky like daddy.

Mommy says daddy is snarky to protect himself. Like a porcupine curling in its prickly pins.

Stiles doesn't cry. Misha would've been bawling if anything happens to mommy (she hugs mommy that night and tells her she loves her so much). Stiles gets into fights, mostly with Jackson Whittemore who was a bully so it was okay.

It was almost the end of school year. She was 11 and she still hasn't really, really talked to either of them apart from 'excuse me's and 'thank you's.

This time, she decides, she's really gonna do it. She tells mommy to help her bake cookies and tells her about her plan. She'll ask them to play with her tomorrow and invite them to her birthday party next month. She'll be 11 soon, and technically too old for any of the game in her mind but she doesn't care. Mommy smiles and ruffles her hair and she's really, really glad mommy is her mommy.

Within her family, there are things that change but there are things that stay the same. Laura and Vinnie are graduating hugh school and going to college, the bigger big school out of Beacon Hills. Olivia still throws tantrums. Aleksander tries to eat glue. Cora is still her friend and they still stick close to each other. Mommy and Daddy still goes to work in the morning and kiss her goodnights even though she's not a baby anymore. Grammy Rosa still tells them stories about her old days.

What is worrying is that cousin Derek grows and grows apart from them. He starts being sullen after his girlfriend died. She tried to reach out but she was a kid and he doesn't really, really like playing with her.

Tomorrow, she promises, she's going to talk to Scott and Stiles.

And later, when Laura and Derek comes home from wherever they are, she'll share extra cookies with him and they'll watch Toys Story because he loves that movie and she'll hug him till he feels better and so he won't stay ovut of the house too long.

(Later, there is only fire and smoke and panic and tears and thoughts of _mommydaddysavemesaveuspleaseimsoscareddaddy_ )

(Later, she finds herself running to the bathroom with Olivia and Aleksander on her arms and trying to open the faucet but no water comes out and she panics and hopes and waits for the firefighters to arrive)

(Later, the firefighters will come but they'll only see her dead body with her brother and baby cousin huddled together)

(Tomorrow never comes for Misha Hale)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and loves (♥ŐωŐ♥)


End file.
